


To Say Love and to Feel it

by YourRegina4Ever



Series: Date Night Blues [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby's First Word, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRegina4Ever/pseuds/YourRegina4Ever
Summary: [Set in the Date Night Blues' series] Regina and Emma celebrate Valentine's Day.





	To Say Love and to Feel it

**Author's Note:**

> First, I would like to say that no matter what, I will continue to write Swan Queen. To me, their story will never end. 
> 
> Rest assured, I will still be posting for the Daddy series, and as of now, I am working on completing the first part of the Mommy series. 
> 
> For those of you who enjoy this series, leave a comment on what else you would like to see in this universe.

Regina had the day off and had spent it with Hayley and her grandparents. Everyone they came into contact with had made some comment about what her first word would be, leaving Regina slightly frazzled. By the time Emma came home and after they had all eaten dinner, that is when Emma noticed her wife finally spoke a word.

 

“I’m worried. She hasn’t said her first word yet.”  
  
Emma pulls Regina into her lap.  
  
“When she’s ready, that’s when she’ll say her first word. In the meantime, let’s focus on how happy and healthy she is.”  
  
When Regina has fallen asleep, Emma decides to go check on their daughter.  
  
“Aww is my munchkin up? Come on. You’re going with me to the kitchen and while I get your food ready, let’s try saying some words.”  
  
While Emma had been calm the entire time she and Regina were talking earlier, she was freaking out in the inside. Thoughts like ‘ _What if she can’t talk because she’s half of me_?’ or ‘ _What if she has a learning deficit_?’  
  
Emma had chopped up a banana and fed it to Hayley. She had planned on feeding her something else, but after seeing their fridge was almost bare, Emma realized she had forgotten to get groceries.  
  
‘ _Why am I so forgetful? Is that why Hayley can’t talk_?’  
  
Emma is shaken out of her thoughts when Hayley cries out for her.  
  
“What’s the matter, Hayley? Oh, you want more food? Want some broccoli?”  
  
Emma offers some to Hayley who scrunches up her face in disgust. Emma can’t help but laugh.  
  
“You’re definitely my daughter, Hayley. No doubt about that. Don’t you want to try?”  
  
Hayley takes some of the broccoli and pushes it off her high chair. In that moment, Emma could see Regina in their daughter. If Hayley could talk, she’d probably say, ‘ _Broccoli? I’m a princess and a bit more refined_.’  
  
“Okay. Here’s some mashed potatoes. Better?”  
  
Hayley proceeds to eat, and Emma relaxes a bit. Hayley was only eight months. She shouldn’t be that worried that their daughter wasn’t talking yet. She knew plenty of kids who didn’t start saying their first words until they were three or four years’ old.  
  
Besides, there were bigger things to worry about. Like getting groceries in the morning and planning something for Valentine’s Day. Looking toward Hayley, Emma knew that above all else, their daughter would be safe and loved.  


* * *

  
  
Emma woke up to a tray full of food where Regina normally slept. A note was left and she quickly read it.  
  
‘ _Happy Valentine’s Day, my love. I didn’t want to wake you up, but I heard Hayley crying so I made sure she was fed and changed before making you breakfast and leaving for work. Maleficent is already here to watch Hayley. I love you._ ’  
  
Once lunchtime rolls around, Emma picks up some food at Granny’s before using her magic to arrive at Regina’s office. She knocks on the door and when she hears Regina say that she can come in, she’s somewhat surprised to see there’s bouquets all over her wife’s desk.  
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.”  
  
Regina kisses Emma. Regina presses her finger against her lips, letting Emma know that their daughter is fast asleep.  
  
“Maleficent dropped her off half an hour ago. She said she’ll still babysit Hayley tonight.”  
  
“I got us food and I brought you some flowers, although it looks like there’s no room for them.”  
  
“Nonsense, Emma. These flowers were given to me by my new secretary. I can easily set them aside.”  
  
“That was sweet of...”  
  
“Aphrodite. My secretary’s name is Aphrodite.”  
  
“Like the _actual_ goddess!?”  
  
Regina makes room for Emma’s flowers.  
  
“Of course not. I think we would know if there were Greek gods and goddesses in our town.”  
  
“Maybe. I’m sorry I didn’t get you enough.”  
  
Emma gestures to the flowers she brought compared to the dozen bouquets filling her wife’s office.  
  
“Emma, you didn’t need to get me anything at all. I love you - holiday or not. Why don’t we have dessert first?”  
  
Regina makes her way to the couch and Emma follows.  
  
“But Hayley is over there sleeping.”  
  
Emma keeps glancing at their daughter. Regina finds herself chuckling.  
  
“Emma, I didn’t mean that kind of dessert. Unless you wanted me to mean it that way?”  
  
“Uh...I mean...Wait, are you wearing anything underneath?”  
  
“No. No bra and certainly nothing else underneath this blouse and skirt. Although I had assumed Maleficent would’ve been watching our daughter through our lunch. We can have our fun later.”  
  
Regina begins to nibble her wife’s ear. Emma is gripping the couch for comfort because she knows that the moment she touches her wife, she wouldn’t be able to have enough with just kissing.  


* * *

  
After an intense makeout session, Emma looks over at her wife as her wife holds their daughter who is now starting to wake up. Regina’s lips are swollen and Emma can’t help but think how much she can’t wait for tonight to kiss every single inch of her wife.  
  
“Good afternoon, Hayley. Look who came to see us. It’s Mama.”  
  
Regina takes Hayley and walks them over to the couch to join Emma.  
  
“Hi Hayley. How’s my duckling?”  
  
Hayley responds with a yawn.  
  
“Looks like someone is still sleepy.”  
  
Emma starts rocking Hayley back and forth.  
  
“I love you two so much.”  
  
Hayley smiles as her eyes remain open.  
  
“Love.”  
  
Regina and Emma both freeze.  
  
“Love.”  
  
“That’s right duckling. Mommy and I love you so much.”  
  
“Her first word!”  
  
Regina and Emma both kiss Hayley who appears to be so happy with both of her moms.  
  
A Happy Valentine’s Day indeed.


End file.
